


A Systematic Response

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Like Good Soldiers [21]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breeding, Danse has issues, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen 3 Synths, M/M, Psychic Bond, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, Synth-wolves, Unfamiliar Emotions, Wolf Heats, Wolf Pack, dubcon, synthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in a vault isn't the best time for Synth to learn what Heat truly means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Systematic Response

While Z13 was completely capable of breeding, the Institute did not find the logic in create female wolves. It would have brought chaos to the perfection of our careful, sterile world… and Father was not of the mindset that it was important. The male wolves were programmed with the mating urge, and given the sperm and biological equipment to follow through with their instincts; however, the actual act of it had never come up.

  I was not programmed to understand the process – sexual urges were unnecessary for my functionality within the Institute. The entire mentality of desire was not one that I was equipped to handle on an emotional level, though my body was fully capable of fulfilling the required actions. Father had created all of the Gen 3 Synths in such a way that we could pass as human under the paranoid eyes of the Commonwealth, if necessary.

  I’d never had to undergo such scrutiny. I had never been in the Commonwealth for more than a twenty-four hour period that it took for me to retrieve a rogue Synth… until recently.

  On cue, my fingers came up to touch the mark along the base of my spine - a mostly healed wound, and the shameful insignia that marked me as a traitor to what I had believed to be home.

   Z13 wore the same brand - we were outcasts together. Though I knew the consequences of my actions now, and the irrevocable permanence that followed, I knew that I would have made the same decision again if given the choice. Programmed loyalty did not hold the same draw as a pack-bond, though I was just learning the truth of that word. What I had felt for Father before paled in comparison to the emotions that Z13 had elicited from my central nervous programming. 

   Silas King called it my  _ heart.  _ Quinn called it  _ love _ . I called it a systematic response to the neurological programming that linked Z13 and myself. Regardless of its designation, it was there, and very real - real enough to make me turn my back on a mission that I’d always found true. Real enough that I was settled in the depths of Vault 111, working to renovate it into a habitable environment; I needed both to stay out of sight and to keep my hands busy. Z13 had been growing more and more restless with each moment that we stayed settled at Sanctuary Hills, though he seemed all too pleased to curl around Seraphina and Valeriya - the instincts of the animal that his genetic coding had been based from came to the forefront with his newfound sense of pack-bond. 

  I wasn’t so secure in the sensations that were pulsing through me now in palpable waves. I picked them up from Silas, from Quinn, from the wolves who stayed close to one another. Affection, caring,  _ love _ . The beating of the human heart in a way that was recognizable only when in the presence of another. These were human emotions that I’d never been programmed or trained to deal with, so to have them thrust upon me at such an alarming rate was… 

  Exhausting.

  There was more than one reason that I’d chose to come and work on the innards of the Vault. The people of Sanctuary didn’t like to come down here, finding it akin to a tomb. Two weeks and my skillful fingers had transformed it into a far more efficient shelter, however. Where there had once been cryogenic pods, there was now a secure location for breeding, complete with beds, hydration stations, and aftercare kits. I’d straightened the living quarters, the mess hall, and cleared away all remnants of Vault-Tec that might have made one nervous to enter the location. It had been Silas’ idea to turn the shelter into a secure location for heat-cycles. Somewhere safe, secure, where the scent of the bitches wouldn’t draw in raiders. 

  I’d been busying myself with the project to avoid Silas and Quinn just as much as to feel like I had purpose again. 

  My long fingers stilled on the wrench that I held when Z13’s ears perked forward, a low and rumbling growl spilling from his chest like thunder in a rad-storm. 

_ Approaching _ . Z13’s voice was strong in my mind, and his metallic golden eyes turned to the left tunnel that led further into the Vault. My own eyes narrowed - I hadn’t been aware of anyone’s attentions to assist me. My guard, my instincts, those sensations that had been hardwired into me, making me one of the top Coursers of the Institute, prickled now. My hand smoothly dropped a wrench for a gun. The breath left my chest slowly, and I trained the barrel on the door, waiting. Beside me, Z13 was coiled to pounce, my tension putting him into high alert. 

  I expected Father to send someone after me - my insubordinance would have been noticed within minutes. I lived with the knowledge that others of my kind would come to find me, come to fulfill the job that I had been so proficient at completing. 

  I had no intention of going back.

  I had no intention of letting Father have Z13. 

  “Danse, it’s fine. He’s one of us.” I recognized Quinn’s soft voice immediately, and lowered my gun. This Danse that they spoke of, it was the former Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel - months ago when Quinn and Silas had infiltrated the Institute, they’d brought information back that had outed him as a synth. Even I hadn’t known. 

  “I trust your judgement,” The low voice of the Paladin seemed to emit the opposite of trust, “But you can understand my reservations in approaching a Courser, a sy--” And he trailed off.

  “We need you to check the security of the Vault before we give the clear for the Minute Men to set up the next heat here. It’s not going to be long... “ Silas’ voice sounded more irritated than usual, and the pack-bond that Valeriya had linked us through let me know that it was the location he was in. He hadn’t been down here since…

  My eyes flickered around the room that I stood in - it was nothing like he had remembered it. Nothing like it was when I’d started my work. 

  Before they entered the room, I quickly swapped the gun back for the tool that I’d been using, almost haphazardly flinging myself back into my work. I didn’t want them to know that I’d been anxious about the Courser. I’d kept my sensations of worry played close to my chest - it was only through the pack-bond that I found myself revealed at times. Even then, I did my best to clamp down on those thoughts, and Z13 seemed completely aware of my desires. 

  “X,” Silas’ voice called out, warning me of their presence before they turned into the room. I saw him rigid as he entered - his eyes passed around… and something on his face relaxed. Perhaps it was the removal of the memory, the distinct overhaul of the room where he’d woken up. Whatever it was, he stepped in with slightly looser shoulders. 

  “Silas, I wasn’t aware that there would be visitors today. I’m still working on damaged wiring to the automatic security seal.” I gestured my head to the pile of wires that I’d already stripped. I swapped the wrench in my hand for a cutter as I pulled off another metal plate. “Radroaches seem to have a penchant for ruining most technologically sound work.” 

  “Wow,” Quinn seemed to have completely ignored my explanation. He was walking the circumference of the room, light green eyes wide, impressed. “I can’t believe how much you’ve managed to get done in a few days.”

  “Two weeks,” I corrected him, my voice cool and collected. 

  In response, he let out a small chuckle. “See, Danse. He’s not so bad, once you get used to him.” Quinn strolled forward, his hand coming out. His fingers slid through the fur at Z13’s nape, and I could tell that he was checking his wound. Seraphina trotted up beside him, instantly plopping in front of the great black wolf. 

  In the corner, I could see another wolf - this one did not approach Z13, and Valeyria stayed by his side as though acting as a mediator. I knew the canine to be Genesis, one ex-Paladin Danse’s brother. Though Z13 and he shared coat colors, their eyes were distinctly different, and the superiority of genetic modification gave my brother a full head and a half on Danse’s. 

   “He was working for the Institute less than a month ago. You’ll excuse me if I still have my reservations.”

  “You were working for the Institute at some point in your existence, M7-97.” Cool, calm, I turned my attention back to the wires. It was a delicate procedure. Any wrong move could short the entire system.

  I heard boots hitting hard against a stone floor, and his voice was closer when he spoke, backed by Genesis’ growl. “Do  _ not  _ refer to me by that name.”

  My eyes turned up, no shades to cover the liquid black of my apathetic gaze. “Why? It’s the designation you were given upon creation. You can’t escape your--”

   His hand moved forward in a flash, fingers tightening into the black leather of my coat. I felt Quinn and Silas move forward in tandem to stop whatever was escalating, the wolves shifting to rear into action. All movement, however, was halted by a sudden voice, speaking loud and cool over the intercoms I’d yet to reroute to the new computer mainframe. 

  “Vault-tec system activated. Override initiated. Full spectrum operational tests required.”

  “What’s happening?” Quinn’s voice was a low hum of worried curiosity, but it was Silas whose blue eyes were wide.

   “We should get out of--”

    “Vault ventilation and life support system test beginning in 3, 2, 1…” There was a loud metal clank, the whirring hiss of air…

   And then, for a moment, a beat of silence. 

   “What just happened?” Danse’s fingers were still tight in the leather of my Courser uniform, but the fury from before was leaking away. In its place, confusion reigned. 

   “The surge of the circuitry initiated the test run implemented by Vault-tec to make sure that the underground chamber could support human life. The doors will be air-tight and sealed for approximately seven days.” My answer was still cool and collected, though I knew that there was a gravity to the situation. One week of being stuck below ground, without being able to report to the people above. At least I was confident in the fact that I’d fully restored the life support system, as well as made sure that the water and food supply was readily stocked. I’d done everything to precise perfection - until unit M7-97 jerked my wire strippers from my hands.

   “There’s got to be a way out, though. Some override that you can…” Quinn, looking at the slow shake of my head trailed off. He’d known me for a very short amount of time, but he seemed to realize that I wouldn’t kid about such serious situations. 

   “At ease, everyone,” A curt, formal tone spilled into Silas King’s tone, and I saw him draw himself up right. More than that, I could feel him battle down his anxiety, locking it away in some safe box in his chest before he did so. What he exuded now was confidence, the ability to lead. 

_ Safe. Calm. Pack. _

__ Even I felt the wash of it tickle against my skin. “Consider this a test run of the unit. I saw when entering that we’re well stocked on supplies. Either X will find a way out of here before the week us up, or we’ll ride it out.” 

  Quinn was looking up at him with a measure of adoration that I couldn’t begin to quantify, and Danse stood a bit straighter in response to the way that he addressed the room like the commanding officer that he was.

  He would have made a fine leader of the Institute, had he and Quinn not chosen to stray away from Father’s design. He swallowed his own discomfort in favor of keeping the others calm and organized. It was a character trait that couldn’t be programmed in - you were born to it or you weren’t.

  Silas King was. 

  “Let’s take stock of our supplies and figure out bunk arrangements,” Silas looked between the three of us who stood in front of him. “Make sure that there’s sufficient food for the pack. X,” He turned blue eyes to me, and I felt my body actually draw up a bit, standing rigid and at attention. “See if there’s anything that you can do to end this test run early?”

  I already knew that there was no purpose to it - I’d seen the protocol myself when pouring through the programming earlier. But I gave a slight nod. “Of course.” And with Z13 at my heels, I made my way to the Overseer’s room, which I had converted into the computer mainframe. 

\---

  Three days had passed, and tensions inside of the Vault were running at an alarming rate. It was odd that it seemed to be spilling from Silas and Quinn more than myself and my fellow synth. By the evening of the third day, Seraphina and Valeriya were pacing back and forth along the hallways, and I could feel the anxiety and restlessness stirring within them. Z13 sat calmly at my heels, but I could see the way that his metallic eyes followed their movements. Stroking his fur caused his pelt to near stand up on end, and I could tell that the sensation wasn’t from his own mentality, but what was pooling from the females and shifting beneath his skin. 

   In less than an hour, that pressure of  _ something  _ had pulled taut, like a thread that threatened to snap at the slightest touch. I hadn’t found an answer within the mainframe - I’d looked for two days, to sate that expression in Silas’ gaze. After my third attempt, I finally gave up and made my way back to the mess hall, where I knew that our commander, at least, was resting. He didn’t turn when I entered the room - I raised my hand, fingers coming down to gently tap his shoulder. The slightest touch sent a jolt through his spine… and in turn, a jolt through my frame.

  Liquid heat, molten to the core. It ripped down my spine and poured out through every capillary and cluster of nerves that I possessed. My body swayed forward, my dark eyes widen.

  Beside me, Z13 raised his head, and I saw a glisten to his molten eyes - but they weren’t looking at me. Past me, to where Silas had been looking, my brother’s gaze was focused hard on Valeriya. 

  “X…” Silas’ voice was soft, low, but it seemed to hold a tone of inevitability that he was already resigning himself to.

  As though on cue, Quinn came skidding into the room. My head snapped in a quick motion, because I could  _ feel _ the heat of his body riding along mine, though he stood at the other side of the mess hall. “Silas. I think--”

  “I know.” Silas stood in a quick motion, and walked quickly past me. He grabbed Quinn’s hand… and the two took off in a near run away from me.

  Everything inside of my gut wrenched - when Seraphina and Valeriya turned to follow them, Z13 growled. 

_ Follow. _

__ And for some reason, I did.  I couldn’t let them get away. 

  I couldn’t explain the burning that was pulsing through my body, any more than I could the saturating thought of  _ need _ that was suddenly screaming from Z13’s mind. He sounded more feral than I’d ever heard him before in my head, and I was shocked to find that my body was  _ reacting.  _ My pulse was thrumming, pearls of perspiration spilling at my forehead… but it was more than that - the sound of the door to the mating room closing with a resounding  _ thud _ sent trills of frustration through me. My hand slammed against the metal, and I stared at Silas and Quinn, who were quickly disrobing behind the glass window. 

  “Let me in.” My voice, my usually calm voice, was the softest of velvet growls, and I felt something happen that I’d never experienced before - in the tight leather of my uniform, my cock gave a stir, a twitch. 

_ What was happening?  _

__ I heard thundering footsteps a moment before Danse was beside me. His fist came to the door as well, and I could see the pupils in his light brown hues dilated. His gaze was fixated on Quinn, who was already bare, his hands wrapping around Silas and drawing him from the line of our sight. I saw a slow, panicked look in those blue eyes as they glanced back to the door… but behind that panic, there was something else.

  Something that made my stomach twist and a growl spill from my throat.

   There was  _ heat. _

__ That heat was a demand that I get into the room, regardless of how I did it. I felt Z13 surge, slamming against the door – and in tandem, Genesis hit against the steel as well.

  The steel that I had taken such meticulous care to reinforce. A low growl spilled from me – I didn’t understand what was happening my body, to my biology, but I knew that I couldn’t stay outside of that room. I could feel the boys inside of there like a streak of heat, offering to warm my chilled center for the first time since my creation. I’d never felt this need before. Nothing had ever taken control of me.

_   Need _ . Z13’s mind was a vicious snarl in my head, and he slammed against the door again. 

_   In.  _

_   Need! _

  We needed in. I could hear an echo in my mind of Seraphina and Valeriya, their voices higher, begging, wanting, demanding that the door be open.

_  Openopenplease. Need.  _ **_Need!_ **

_ Need. _

   I needed in. A low growl spilled from me, and I slammed my hand against the steel again, while Danse beside me had removed his rifle, hitting the glass with the butt of the weaponry.

  “No good.” My eyes narrowed, my voice hoarse. I’d never heard my own vocalization as anything but smooth, calm, indifferent. I was another beast altogether now, a low, rumbling timber that I didn’t recognize. The glass was reinforced, just as the steel.

   But I knew how to get in.

_ Need. Hurry. Hurry! _

   “Yes.” I turned on my heel and ran, my mind narrowed to a pinpoint – I was losing the cool logic that kept me in perfect control, but I still had enough of my senses left to realize that there was a way in. They couldn’t lock me out. They couldn’t get away like that. I’d designed the mainframe so that someone could sit in the Overseer’s office and regulate how wolves came in and out of the room. A few keystrokes.

  And then…

_   Need. _

  My eyes closed for just a moment, a slow, trembling pulse thrusting into my very core. My feet picked up speed, and I nearly skidded to a halt in front of the terminal. A few careful keystrokes and I was logged in – a few more, and words flashed green across the screen.

**Access granted.**

  Yes.

  I turned on my heels without any hesitation and ran back for the room. Before I’d rounded the corner, sensation swept through me that bowed my back, skidded me to a halt. Teeth in fur, against flesh… and then a movement of thrusting forward – of filling, of tight, warm heat, of submission. My entire body trembled with it, my anatomy completely hardening with a pulse of desire. This was lust – that emotion that humans allowed themselves to die over. This was lust, and it was an all-consuming, burning thing that was tearing me apart.

  The only quench to the scorching thirst that I felt was buried deep within the core of Silas King. Z13’s thoughts had been the key to the relief locked somewhere inside of me.  _ Need _ . The need had to be met.

   I picked myself up and began running again, and as I rounded the corner I heard a long, low cry from Quinn. I didn’t have to see to know what had happened, but my eyes came up to lock on the image; Danse had him against the wall, both hands pinned above his head. The taller man had his head leaned forward, and his back and thigh muscles were clenching and unclenching with the speed of his pelvis thrusting hard and fast against Quinn. Beside them, Genesis had Seraphina beneath him, and the wolf’s hips were working in perfect tandem with his brother’s, as though they were connected through both mind and nerve. 

   A few paces away, I could feel what was bursting long, hard strokes of heat into tightness into my mind, sending my lower body to burn with unfettered desire. Z13 had Valeriya beneath him, and his massive body was pouring into her slow but steady, determined… 

  Needy.

  My eyes lifted up - I didn’t have to search the room. I knew where Silas was - I could feel the heat of his body like a siren’s call, pulling me forward. He sat on one of the beds, his nude body trembling, chest rising and falling at such a quick pace that my own heartbeat doubled to make mine catch up. 

  He was waiting for me.

  I could tell that it was hard for him to stay on the bed - our eyes stayed locked, and he rose from the mattress. He didn’t step forward though, he turned his back to me; slow, sure, steady. 

   My mind didn’t realize that my body was rushing forward until I’d collided with him. The force of my movements send him pushing forward, his body bent over the bed - his ass was thrust perfectly in the air, and I could see a glisten of something between his cheeks. 

  Suddenly, the sensation of my leather uniform against my body was so painfully uncomfortable that a sound spilled from my throat - something I’d never heard before. A long, low, growling cry that send my fingers spilling to the zippers, tearing at the material until my sweat slicked dark flesh was exposed to the air. Between my legs, my arousal stood thick and at attention. I didn’t bother to glance down at it though - my hands spilled forward, one came to Silas’ hips, pulling his ass even further into the air, and my other spilled against the flat of his back, between his shoulderblades.

  I’d never done this before, but my body seemed a perfectly oiled and trained machine, completely capable and aware of what it was doing by biology and knowledge of humans alone. With his upper body pinned, I had complete access to that sweet, glistening hole, and the thickness of my cock only met slight resistance as it pushed past the ring of muscle that guarded his inner sanctum. I dove hard and deep inside of him, and I heard him groan low, rumbling in his chest - I filled him to the hilt, and my body was one pulse of sensation. I’d never felt so warm, so tight and squeezed and held… and at the same time, so needy for more. I couldn’t stay buried in his depths to enjoy the feeling, because my hips were pulling back and I was slamming forward again, bringing another low, strangled sound from his throat. It wasn’t pain, exactly; but it was unlike the pleasured sounds that I knew humans usually made. There was something  _ deeper _ to it, a level of complexity that even our pack-bond couldn’t bring clarity to. 

  I couldn’t understand anything but that pulsing word in my mind, that the wolves understood, that the men in the room with me were radiating like perhamones. That word: need. 

  I could work with  _ need.  _

__ My hips struck forward again, a quick snap that sent Silas rocking against the bed. I could feel his core, slicked, clenching around me. His body begged the words that his growling sounds couldn’t formulate. My eyes wrenched shut, as the feeling of this  _ mating  _ poured through my entire frame. It engulfed me, consumed me, and suddenly I realized why humans fought for this - for the chance to live, to experience, to fuck and touch and  _ love.  _

   My systematic response to this overload of sensation was to throw my carefully calm and cool logic to the side and simply allow myself to feel. My body rocked, thrusting and burning. I was a needy, aching animal, and I pounded into Silas King’s body as though I meant to thrust my prick through him. His fingers were knotted against the sheet, and he worked his body back, gyrating his hips to meet each thrust of my body before working his own forward so that his cock ran along the sheets. I could already feel some great tension building between us, peeling away the layers of my mind until there was only a shining, aching ball of  _ need _ screaming in tandem with the pulse of my heart.

  Beside me, I could feel Z13 tensing, burning, speeding up, because  _ something was close _ , and that  _ something _ was  _ everything. _

   My hips sped up to match his pace, and beneath me, Silas began to cry out. It came in hard, quick gasps of words that weren’t words, and screams that weren’t screams at all. Everything and nothing spilled into the moment, and then that ball in my chest  _ burst. _

__ It rocked outward, to through my chest, down my legs, from finger to toe… and then collated and spilled forth in an intense wave of pleasure that bowed my body forward - my mouth set against Silas’ neck, just as Z13’s grabbed hold of Valeriya’s scruff as they knotted. My seed was sweet, liquid heat that made my body twist and burn. Beneath me there was a loud  _ riiiiip,  _ as Silas’ fingers tore through the sheets, scrambling at the mattress while I fucked him hard from  behind, spilling my brand deep into his gut. 

  Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the sensation of his own hot liquid pouring from the sheet in thick, wet droplets that slicked down his legs and hit at my calves. His body was clenching around mine in wave after wave of release, milking my cock for every drop of desire that I possessed. 

  I collapsed forward, knees shaking, my senses overloaded from what had just happened - what had just happened for the  _ first time. What had just happened? _

__ But I didn’t have time to think on that, because Danse beside us had finished a few moments earlier, and Genesis was already circling Valeriya - Z13 picked up another scent. Seraphina, bowed, ready again.

_   Again… _

__ Across the room, his body crumpled on the floor and slicked with sweat, Quinn waited. 

\--

  I lost track of which body was sweet and sweat slicked beneath me - I lost track of how many times I claimed Quinn and Silas. 

  There was no rest for the two men who had crawled their way out of this Vault until Danse and myself wound down - being synths, we were biologically created to pass as human in all ways… but some twisted sense of humor made us  _ excellent  _ lovers. From our size to our endurance, we could pleasure another individual until our bodies finally demanded recuperation time to regain energy. Danse and I were both perfect soldiers, in top form - hours of mating could be accomplished. Sometimes there would be ejaculation, sometimes there would simply be the sweet sensation of release… but as soon as Genesis or Z13 pricked their ears forward and came to a female, our anatomy came to salute, ready to pleasure and please. 

  The only thing that let me know who was beneath me now was my brother’s head, full of the scent of  _ sunshine, grass, and gunpowder.  _ Seraphina. Beneath me, Quinn writhed, his achingly tired body still biologically forcing him to beg for more. My own urges, and that of Z13, intent upon mating with the bitch wolves as many times as possible, was all too happy to comply. Though Seraphina had whimpered at my brother’s size initially, she was eager and ready for him now.

  Their bodies intertwined, and my hips, which had been carefully poised above Quinn’s plump ass, dove forward. There was no more need for lubrication, or caution. His body was sweetly stretched and slicked with sweat and ejaculates - my cock spilled into the warmth of his core, heated and slick and ready to touch his very center. He tensed around me instantly - I could feel our pack-bond, all the tighter for how much we’d been together, telling me that it was a mixture of sensation; pain from his used, aching core… need, to fill that perfect moment when Z13 knotted with his bitch… need for me to fill him.

  I was all too ready to fulfill his desires. My hips arched, my body rocking in a motion that I had perfected. I rolled forward, and he let out a small whimper, his fingers scrambling to the floor that we had somehow ended up on. Blunt nails found no purchase, and my hands came forward, fingers looping dark against his pale skin - my grip was the anchor that he needed, his fingers squeezing back tight against my digits. Holding tight to each other, I let my body rock forward again as he shifted upward, coming up on his knees so that his ass thrust further into the air, begging me to go  _ harder.  _

  Harder I could do, though I could feel the energy reserves of my body beginning to slowly wind down. I still had enough left for this, and the next thrust of my hips tore a scream from Quinn’s chest so loud and sharp that I actually heard Silas King beside us mutter out his name in concern. It didn’t matter - none of it mattered, because his body was clenched tight and hot around me, and that word of  _ need _ was pounding in my head again. Beside me, Z13 was rocking hard against Seraphina, aiming to get in one more burst of mating before retiring for a brief rest. 

_ Yes, more _ was the cry from Quinn’s mind, a demand for both Seraphina and himself. My pelvis angled over his again, and his hips held high in the air gave me access to the deepest parts of his center. I slammed into him again, hard enough that I heard my testicles slap harsh against his flesh. He was whimpering, almost crying beneath me. 

   I didn’t care for his almost-tears. I didn’t care for anything but the fact that I could sense it in Z13’s head that he was almost ready again. My hips snapped forward over and over, pounding now so that Quinn’s grip against my fingers began to ache up my arm with the intensity of it. Through that ache, I could feel the sweet tremor of his body, begging for my release, begging for Z13’s release, because it would spur on his own - he and Seraphina were so closely linked that each sensation of her body dictated what he was allowed to experience, and my thrusting hips could bring him no comfort until she’d found her own.

   Each move of my body was shadowed perfectly by my brother, our bodies rocking in time, our chests heaving for breath. Quinn and Seraphina, in turn, panted and whimpered together - and I could feel that burning sensation of need beginning to bleed out from my center to stretch across my entire body, winding the cord tight. 

  Tight, and tighter.

  And then letting it snap across my senses in a wash that brought me screaming against Quinn, my body falling forward, one hand coming against his chest to draw our sweat slicked bodies together - human sensation, lust, desire… it was a heady, addictive thing. I was never going to get enough of this; the sweet smell of Quinn and Silas was a thing that I could  _ need _ forever. I could feel them branded across me, just as I could feel my pulsing cock branding Quinn’s innards once again with another batch of scorching spill. A low growl escaped me, because beneath me Quinn was jerking, writhing, and it was my hand alone that kept him from completely ripping our bodies apart as pleasure took him over and send him into small fits of orgasm. 

  Finally, he stilled beneath my hands, and it was only the quick rise and fall of his chest and his heart threatening to hammer out of his chest and into my hand that let me know he still breathed beneath me. I lowered him slowly to the floor, rolling away from him. Beside me, Z13 curled around Seraphina, protective, possessive. The she-wolf was closing her eyes, exhaustion finally quelling the call of her instincts. 

  At least for the moment. 

  I had the sense to stand, though only-just. Exhaustion was ripping through me in waves that made my vision spill colors. I would have bent to gather Quinn into my arms, but Silas was there. Half crawling, his body spent, but with a blanket. Sanity had come back to him sooner than his lover, at least enough to protect that which he called his. I left the two to their own devices, and I couldn’t remember collapsing against the mattress, sleep completely encompassing my senses and sucking me under. 

\---

  “ **Life Support Assessment Complete. Status, Functional. Vault Door Opening in 3, 2, 1** .” The voice woke me, and my tried to shift my body to twist my head and see where it was coming from. It took me a few moments to register the fact that it was over the intercom… but I hadn’t been able to stand. Quinn laid half collapsed across my stomach, and Silas was curled against my side. Danse had his arms wrapped tight around Silas’ frame. They all laid asleep, far too exhausted to wake from the call. 

  The burning sense of need, which had been fading the night prior, was gone completely. The wolves were curled together, in a pile much like our own… and Valeriya raised her head slowly, opening one icy blue eye to look at me. Satisfaction poured off of her in waves. Her head lowered again, and she let sleep suck her back down. 

  I thought of moving. The situation that I was in was precarious at best, inappropriate at worst… but Quinn’s arms were tight around my waist, and as though he could sense my apprehension, Silas King nuzzled against my neck. 

  I didn’t want to move. 

  Instead, I let my body sink back against the blanket that we were sprawled against, my dark eyes looking between the men who cradled around me. My hands shifted outward, fingers splaying against Quinn’s back and Silas’ hip. Perhaps I could stay here, for just a little longer. 

  Just a little longer… between Silas and Quinn.

   I closed my eyes against the exhaustion that I felt, and the sweet ache in my body… and against the realization that something I’d passed off as a mere systematic response was quickly latching itself into my very nerve center. A little longer would never be enough - the heat had woken something within me. I wasn’t sure what it meant, but I knew the inevitable and invariable truth that just a little longer would never be enough. I let the warmth of their bodies and the comfort of their beating hearts lull me back into the sweet oblivion of sleep - figuring these emotions out would be a problem for another day. For now, I simply wanted to sweetly exist, curled between the two of them - my  _ pack.  _

  My  _ home.  _


End file.
